Silent Feathers From a Fallen Earth
by Autumn Nite
Summary: Shuichi and Hiro are dating. Bad Luck is a hit, and Yuki hasn't met Shuichi. What happens when Tohma decides to bring his brother in law to the studio? Will fate bring them together or will current relationships and past events keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story on Fan Fiction! I hope everyone likes it! I tried really hard to come up with some good scenarios and am hoping this will turn out well. I'm writing this with a keyboard in my hands and just a click away! Wish me luck! By the way, I've revised this 5 million times, and I probably will be revising it again. So here it is folks!_ My Music! Please don't steal! I wrote it myself!_

_Chapter 1: A Meeting With Fate_

Shuichi Shindou's voice flowed melodically through the room as his fingers lightly hit the right notes on the electric piano in front of him. Hiroshi Nakano, on an acoustic guitar strummed softly along while Suguru Fujisaki sat looking amazed for some reason unknown. K-san smiled wildly, and if you weren't paying attention to the music (which would be impossible by this point) you could hear him say to Sakano, "This is our next big hit!" Music filled the room.

_Softly flew the sweet sounds on the tips of angels wings/Spreading the hope of a brand new forever when the snow falls/Do you remember the night when these words/Spoken softly by the wind were sent to you/This is my lasting hope for a brand new day/When the world falls lightly around us holding together our ties/ Bring me back eternal._

Shuichi finished softly. Fujisaki stood up clapping and Hiro jumped on Shuichi, sending both of them -along with Shuichi's keyboard- toppling to the floor. "Shuichi! I promise not to shoot you for the rest of today!" K-san said, who before the song started had pulled a few practice shots. Sakano bowed to Shuichi and turned into a his usual tornado. "What will Tohma say?" and then he fainted. "Was it really good?" Shuichi asked quietly with tears in his bright violet eyes. "Brilliant." replied Hiro and then he pronounced, "We should take a lunch break!" K-san approved it because they had been hard at work all morning, and Shuichi had held another all-nighter.

Shuichi climbed on Hiro's motorcycle, and they sped off toward Hiro's house. "It took me all night, so I'm glad that you guys liked it." stated Shuichi, and then yawned. "Would you rather go to bed or eat for lunch?" Hiro asked, and then quietly said, "'Cause I'm hungry for something sweet." and winked at Shuichi. "I don't know. I think I'm going to bed. You come with me Hiro." Shuichi said innocently enough, and they used their lunch up.

Walking back into the studio, they were met by Tohma, Sakano and K-san. "We were expecting you 45 minutes ago, but I guess this will have to do." K-san said, and smirked at them when Tohma and Sakano looked away. "K-san had me meet with him to discuss Bad Luck's upcoming single. He had me listen to "Surrender", and I believe that this would be perfect. It's less techno and softer. Although Suguru does not play in it, I would like some changes. I was thinking of some background synth to fix it up. It's still a little rough around the edges. But I think we can fix it up. Good job Sakano and K. Congratilations Bad Luck." Tohma Seguchi told them with a smile, and then walked off. This was the best compliment they had ever got from their producer.

Sakano was in tears. "He's proud of us! I think my heart's going to burst!" Hiro shook him slightly. He walked toward the studio and looked back at Sakano, "Follow me dog-boy, we still have lots of work to do if we plan to come up with anything that's worth money according to Seguchi." They all went back into the recording room and played the song until Shuichi's voice would sing it no more. Then he played the piano until his fingers felt like they were crushed. "That's a wrap." said K-san, and they all left quietly.

"Want me to drive you home?" Hiro asked Shuichi quietly, but Shuichi shook his head. "I think I'm going to walk." he told Hiro, and started walking towards the park. "Come by later. We never got to finish off." he said, giving Shuichi a peck on the cheek. Shuichi blushed and Hiro sped off. At the park, he miraculously spotted Tohma. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he ran up to him. Tohma bowed. "Good evening Mr. Shindou. I had no other bands from NG that needed help tonight. My step-brother just came to Tokyo from New York, and I was hoping to show him around." his arm swept to the right and there stood a tall American. Almost like K-san, except without the ponytail.

"Eiri, this is Shuichi Shindou. He's the lead singer of one of our top bands at NG." Tohma said, and pointed to Shuichi. "Mr. Shindou, this is Eiri Uesegi, my brother in law." Eiri grunted. "It's Yuki. Eiri Yuki." "There's nothing wrong with your last name. Why do you hate it so much?" "It's my father's name." The conversation went back and forth for a few minutes. Until Tohma noticed Shuichi was still standing there. "Eiri, this is the boy who wrote the song I had you listen to in my office earlier." Tohma put forth, in order for all three of them to be involved in the conversation. "Oh, that piece of shit. Tohma, I thought you knew good musicians. Why are you producing them?" Shuichi blushed and walked over to Yuki. "You think as soon as you meet me you can insult my music? It's not that bad!" he said, and tears spilled down his cheeks. Eiri "Yuki" smirked at him. "This is the lead singer of one of the best-selling bands in Japan? Tohma, that's an insult to NG." Tohma looked slightly torn. "I didn't want to produce them, but Sakano stepped in and took over after I fired him." Tohma explained hurridly. "Um... I have to go to Hiro's house. Bye Mr. Seguchi! My Mr. Yuki!" Shuichi said, before running off. _No talent, but kind of cute. Cute! Where did that come from?_ Eiri thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by Tohma saying happily, "You can meet the rest of the band at the studio tomorrow."

Eiri groaned. "Are they all as baby-ish and talentless as him?" "As you know, my cousin plays keyboards for Bad Luck. And Hiroshi Nakano plays guitar. I believe that they have become very good compared to what they used to be." Tohma told him with praise and a smile on his face. "You're smiling now. That's a bad sign." Eiri said and took out a cigarette. "Let's go see Mika." Eiri said, and they walked off, going to the cafe' where they would meet Tohma's wife.

Meanwhile, Shuichi raced to Hiro's place. He ran to the door, and knocked violently. The door opened a crack. "Oh, Shuichi! I didn't expect you to be here so early!" He opened the door all the way, and let Shuichi in. "What's the matter?" he asked as Shuichi slumped lifelessly on the bed. "I just met our boss's brother in law." he said, and sighed. "What is he hotter than me?" Hiro asked with a grin. Shuichi blushed. "Of course not!" he stated, even though earlier he had looked quite fondly at Yuki's gorgeous blonde locks and his beautiful face. "So what is it?" Hiro laid down next to Shuichi and put his hand in Shuichi's. "He dissed my lyrics, my singer, i our /i band!" Shuichi stood up now, furious. "What right does he have to say stuff like that? He's just a know-it-all. And guess what?" Hiro wasn't nearly as shocked or as angry as Shuichi, of course. He heard people diss his music and didn't care. He liked it and that was all that mattered. "What?" Hiro asked Shuichi playfully. "He's visiting the studio tomorrow to watch us play!" Shuichi said and jumped off the bed. "Sounds like we're going to have to go full-throttle then." Hiro said, and pushed Shuichi on the bed, smiling. "Hiro! I'm complaining." he stated. "But we didn't finish earlier." Hiro said with a puppy dog face. "Fine, but we have to get some sleep tonight, so we can show that guy who's boss!" he said laughing.

Hiro and Shuichi were talking well into the night about all kinds of stuff, but Eiri Yuki kept being brought up. "If you've fallen in love with another guy, why don't you just tell me?" Hiro asked quietly. "What do you mean?" Shuichi asked with tears in his eyes. "You can't stop talking about him, and you're horrible at hiding your feelings. I can tell that something's the deal with this Yuki guy." Shuichi frowned. "All I want is to show him that we are better than he thinks we really are." Shuichi responded and kissed Hiro's cheek. "How could I like that bastard more than you?" The question went unanswered.

They got up the next morning with more yawns. "We didn't get any sleep again. I'm _so_ tired." Hiro said. "Well, that's your own fault." stated Shuichi, and they hopped in the shower to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro mounted his motorcycle, and pulled a helmet on Shuichi's little head. "Let's get to work." he said, and gave Shuichi and quick kiss on the lips before speeding off. "Don't let go!" he yelled as Shuichi grabbed Hiro around the waist quickly so he wouldn't fall off the bike. They swerved and passed cars; trying to make it to the studio before Tohma could get on their asses for being late. Turning the corner, they parked in the studio lot after showing their pass and hauled into the studio.

"You guys got here on time today. I was worried that we would have to wait here for an hour or two before you two showed up." Fujisaki informed them. "Yeah, guys!" K-san said, and shot a bullet through Shuichi's head. "K-san, stop beating up on Shuichi. We're ready to go, so stop with the dramatics." Hiro told K-san, and picked up his guitar and plugged it in. "By the way, where's Sakano-san?" Shuichi asked. "He's with Tohma-san, compiling today's schedule because Yuki-san is here to watch today."

Just then, Sakano-san walked in with Tohma-san and Yuki-san. "Good Morning Bad Luck. My brother-in-law will be watching you today and gauge what he thinks. Treat him as an honored guest, and work hard." Tohma-san left while Bad Luck set up. Sakano-san went around in his tornado-like ways, trying to make sure everything was perfect for recording today. "Are we ready? Let's sing "No Style"!" Shuichi shouted and Hiro and Fujisaki started strumming and hitting notes.

Note: "No Style" was their first hit single in the manga. This song does not belong to me.

After the song was over Shuichi drank some water, and they got back to work, while Yuki sat watching. Once in awhile he would grunt or shake his head. Shuichi thought it was because he didn't like the song, and he was prepared to prove him wrong about his opinion on the band.

The real reason Yuki was shaking his head was because of the thoughts invading his brain. _He doesn't have that great of a voice but he makes up for it in looks._ He shook his head to clear it, but it didn't work. _I'll just shack up a girl tonight, and these thoughts will be over and done with. I wonder if he is dating anyone._He grunted, and jerked himself out of his thoughts. The bad was starting a new song, and even though the band irked him, he still wanted to hear the song. The song came to a close and the tall blonde American came out of the sound room with his gun in hand. "You could be doing a hell lot better, but I guess I better let you guys out for lunch or you will throw a fit. Shuichi, Hiro, don't be late again." K-san commanded.

Yuki-san followed them out, figuring it wouldn't hurt to get out of there for a cigarette and a bite to eat. He saw Shuichi and Hiro link hands, and walk toward the outside. "Hiro? Can we just stop by the vending machines, I want to work on another song." Shuichi asked Hiro. Hiro nodded, and they turned towards the vending machines in the hall. They both choose something, and hopped back to the studio. _I wish I could be him._ Yuki thought, but drove it away yet again. _I have to get out of here. He's a constant reminder of **him**. I can't stay here._ Yuki got up and walked to the studio where the others were.

He walked through the door, and saw Hiro and Shuichi kissing. "I'm gonna go grab a burger, but I'll be back before lunch break is over." Hiro assured him. Hiro walked out the door without noticing Yuki. "Don't you think word will get out that you and the guitarist of your band have a questionable and unhealthy relationship?" Yuki asked Shuichi in a cocky voice.

Shuichi looked up fast and his face turned a deep maroon. "No one else cares." he said defensively. He looked at the long blonde hair falling around the man's face. It curled slightly at the ends, and he was entranced by the color and intensity of the eyes that stared into his. _I won't do this to Hiro._ He thought, and turned back to his music.

_Scribbled on the walls/Are the words I cannot show/You cannot know the way/That you effect me/Lock it up, seal it away/Damn me, but let me live another day/Staring at that smile._

Yuki grabbed the paper from his hands. "What kind of crap are you writing? This is absolute dribble. You should just sing, even if you suck at that too." Shuichi glared at him and grabbed the paper back from Yuki. "Just because you're Tohma-san cousin doesn't mean that you can say that to me!" Shuichi told him and gasped when Yuki pushed him against the wall. "Let go of me." Shuichi managed to get out between breaths.

Yuki pulled back quick, and ran from the room. _What was I doing? I wanted to kiss him. What is going on? _Shuichi slid into his chair and broke down to tears. _Why did that guy do that? What did I ever do to him? Cute guys can be serious jerks!_ Hiro came in and saw Shuichi's puffy eyes. "What happened Shu-chan?" he asked Shuichi, and hugged him, kissing away the remaining tears. "Nothing. I'll be fine. Let's just keep playing music, O.K. Hiro?" Hiro looked worried, but nodded. Shuichi sang and sang until his throat ached and he was just exhausted. "Go home, and we'll pick up in the morning." K-san told them after even Fujisaki had complained that he was even too tired to get the notes on his keyboard right.

Hiro drove Shuichi too his house and they both collapsed on the bed. Shuichi was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He got up and walked to his favorite park. The same place he had met Tohma-san and... Yuki-san the day before. _That guy's a jerk. I'll just ignore him next time I see him if he tries to talk to me. _He sat down at a bench and hummed the latest tune for his latest song. "What's a damn brat like you doing here in the middle of the night?" he heard a voice beside him say. He refused to look.

"Is it any business of yours?" he asked Yuki-san cautiously. "No, but I thought I might get an answer out of you anyway." he said with a slight chuckle. "I couldn't sleep." Shuichi said calmly. "Thanks to that boyfriend of yours?" Yuki said with a smirk. "No, he's asleep." Shuichi informed him. "Oh, so were you rejected?" Shuichi turned around and glared at him. "No! I just wanted a walk." "Finally you look at me." Yuki said and held Shuichi's gaze in his. He leaned his head and placed his lips softly on Shuichi's lips. _So this is what serendipity feels like._ Yuki and Shuichi thought at that exact same moment and Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

"Hey!" a voice broke through the serene air. "Let go of him you jackass!"


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"Finally you look at me." Yuki said and held Shuichi's gaze in his. He leaned his head and placed his lips softly on Shuichi's lips.

_So this is what serendipity feels like._ Yuki and Shuichi thought at that exact same moment and Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

"Hey!" a voice broke through the serene air. "Let go of him you jackass!"

_Chapter 3: Time In My Heart_

"Hey!" a voice broke through the serene air. "Let go of him you jackass!"

Yuki pulled away and turned towards the voice, with a smirk on his face. "And what are you going to do to stop me?" Yuki asked, and tried to kiss Shuichi again.

Hiro pulled Yuki off of the bench and grabbed Shuichi's hand. "Come on." he told Shuichi, and then looked at Yuki. "Touch him again and die."

Yuki laughed at their backs and walked away. "But this makes it so much more interesting." he said, even though a part of him was chastising himself.

_But **why** did I do that? Did I think it would change anything? Did I think that he was Kitazawa? Even for that brief moment? Why?_

Yuki paced around the park, thinking. While Shuichi was getting the third-degree.

"Why were you out there?" Hiro yelled loudly, and shook his head violently at the scene entering his mind and playing out before him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." Shuichi said innocently, obviously still flustered about the whole thing.

"DId you plan to meet him there beforehand? Did you!" Hiro's hand slammed down on the coffee table, knocking over a glass of cocoa he had made before he went out.

"No, I didn't Hiro. Please, believe me! He got there after I did, and I tried to ignore him." Shuichi pleaded. He didn't want want Hiro to be mad at him. He didn't want him to think he had wanted it.

_But it was so different. So spontaneous and insane. You felt the electricity! There was **no** electricity! You **love** Hiro. You don't want anyone else. Especially not some American bastard!_

His angel and devil in his head were fighting, and Hiro was furious. No way would he ever go for that "Yuki".

"O.K. Shuichi. I believe you, but only because I know you could never lie to me. But one more question... You said you don't like him. Do you like that blonde guy?" Hiro asked, his face steaming hot and red from the anger and the embarrassment.

"Hiro, you should know the answer to that!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"I do. But I want to hear you say it. I don't think I could bear it, if you... Just tell me Shuichi." Hiro said and finally sat down with a thump.

"Hiro, I love you. And I always will. I could never love anyone else!" Shuichi told him, because in a part of him, it felt completely true. But there was also this new, evil part of him that thought of the adventures a new relationship could bring. "I'll always love you."

"Good." was all Hiro could say. He looked up and felt arms wrap wide around him, and a peck on the cheek while Shuichi ran a finger down his hand, to calm him.

"Don't ever leave me." was the last thing Hiro said before he fell asleep on the couch.

"I won't." Shuichi said.

_But I wonder if I can keep that promise? Can I ignore these thoughts, and go on loving Hiro like I once did? Like I want to? Love him how he deserves? I'm not sure..._

"Shuichi, it's time to get a move on!" Hiro said and shook Shuichi.

"Do I have to get up already?" Shuichi complained, but went ahead and popped in the shower and proceeded to wash his hair.

"Get out already!" Hiro yelled playfully. "Your 15 minutes are up! Plus I have a surprise!"

Shuichi got out and pulled on clean clothes. But they didn't look right. He wanted to feel comfy today, not like a J-Rock star. Not like Ryuichi Sakuma. He pulled on some jeans and and baggy blue shirt that matched with his newly dyed hair. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hiro wearing an apron.

"Don't turn into a woman on me Hiro." Shuichi joked, causing Hiro to turn around and drop the plate he was holding.

"What did you do to your hair!" Hiro asked in a horrified voice.

"Is it really that bad?" Shuichi asked, and pulled at a strand of newly dyed blue streaks. He frowned, and said. "It looked okay when I looked in the mirror."

Hiro picked up pieces of plate off of the floor and started laughing hysterically. "It's bright blue!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. That was kinda the point..." Shuichi pointed out while Hiro continued laughing.

"Get some omelette. I didn't make breakfast for it to go uneaten." Hiro said, and grabbed a not-broken plate for Shuichi to eat off of.

"What's the matter with it?" Shuichi asked shyly while Hiro chomped down his breakfast.

"It's a bit shocking. I didn't expect you to go for blue... Especially a light blue. It looks good, it's just... way different." Hiro said, trying to cheer up the glum Shuichi.

"I wonder what Seguchi-san will think. I wonder if I should change it." Shuichi thought, worried that Seguchi-san would be mad at him.

"No! Keep it!" Hiro was struck a thought.

_What if he did it to see if Yuki would leave him alone? Maybe he wanted to show me he would make changes for me. But does he think that deep? Yes! He's not that dense._

"O.K. I guess I'll keep it then." Shuichi said while thoughts were running through that teensy brain of his. :)

_Maybe Hiro will realize I've changed. Maybe Yuki will realize that he can't mess with me like that. Maybe they'll both just think I've gone insane..._

Hiro and Yuki walked into the studio and watched everyone's mouths drop. Blue baggy shirt, jeans with holes and rips, Converse, and blue hair.

"And what look is it that you're trying to pull off today Shuichi?" K-san asked.

"I just wanted change and some comfortable clothes. I couldn't find another color at the local drug store besides bright orange. And it was a sparkly blue on the box." Shuichi informed him.

"What have you done to yourself! Are you going to start firing people and demand smoothies!" Sakano-san sped into freak-out mode and Fujisaki stopped him from hitting the wall.

"Interesting look. Can we start playing now?" Fujisaki said, and Shuichi sent him a telepathic "Thank You."

"What song Maestro?" Hiro asked Shuichi as he fixed his microphone.

"Let's play 'Love Stuff'. Fujisaki take the extra keyboard part in the middle."

Note: "Love Stuff" is by T.M. Revolution who is the anime's "Bad Luck''. This is one of their songs, though I have never heard it played in the anime, I thought it would be a good song for the moment. It's better than them belting out Iceman tunes...

"And that's a wrap people! Time for lunch!" K-san exploded, and they headed towards they're different areas to eat.

"Yuki hasn't shown today, so I guess it's O.K. if you stay here and finish your song." Hiro told him, because he noticed Shuichi pulling out his writing notebook with little fish on it.

"Go eat a good lunch for me, Hiro!" Shuichi said, and Hiro left.

"Nice hair." Yuki said, and walked toward Shuichi.

"What do you want with me?" Shuichi asked him softly.

"The same thing you want with me. Didn't you know?" Yuki said and held Shuichi against the wall.

"Let me go or I'll yell. I really will, and they'll all see what you have on your mind." Shuichi stammered, and waited for Yuki to let go. But he didn't, instead his mouth grazed Shuichi's neck.

"Ra-" Shuichi got out before Yuki placed his lips on Shuichi's, stifling the scream.

"You know you want it, so don't you dare yell." he said in huffed breaths. He held a hand over Shuichi's mouth while his elbow held down his arm. Shuichi freed a leg and kneed him the nuts before running out the door.

"Dammit, and I almost had him." Yuki stated, trying to get to his feet. "Barely hit me that little sucker. But it still hurts..." (Yes Yuki, we sincerely feel your pain...)

"Hiro!" Shuichi screamed, running downstairs. A hand grabbed him and he flinched, looking back at who grabbed him.

"You run fast for a little guy. Why do you want him anyway? He's old news anyway. I can see it in your eyes." Yuki said, and Shuichi looked into his eyes.

"You're a writer, but you can't really see anything." Shuichi said, blushing, and wrenched out of Yuki's grip.

"Hiro!" he said once he caught sight of him.

"What's the matter Shuichi?" Hiro asked and hugged Shuichi.

A lady with a microphone and camera came up and focused on them. "Excuse me sir, do you and your singer have a special relationship?" Hiro hit the microphone out of his face.

"I have nothing to say to you. My friend has been traumatized and it's only fair to offer comfort. Now get out of my face before I smash that camera of yours." Hiro said, and dragged Shuichi upstairs.

"What happened?" Hiro asked as a tear slipped down Shuichi's face.

"He kissed me. But it's O.K. I was just scared. And I didn't want it. I didn't!" Shuichi buried his face in his hands.

"Be back in a little." Hiro said, causing Shuichi to look up at him.

"Where are you going!" he asked, he didn't want to be left alone again.

"I've gotten a famous novelist to kill." Hiro said, and stalked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **Gravitation is not mine, sadly. **But the song **is**So don't mess with the song! **Got it? **Good.

Recap:

"What happened?" Hiro asked as a tear slipped down Shuichi's face.

"He kissed me. But it's O.K. I was just scared. And I didn't want it. I didn't!" Shuichi buried his face in his hands.

"Be back in a little." Hiro said, causing Shuichi to look up at him.

"Where are you going!" he asked, he didn't want to be left alone again.

"I've gotten a famous novelist to kill." Hiro said, and stalked out the door.

_Chapter 4: Blood, Tears, and Music_

"Hiro!" Shuichi shouted and rushed after him. He pushed through the camera men and record company executives and ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he heard a distressed Fujisaki ask. He looked back and saw the green-haired boy scarfing down a sandwich.

"Back to the studio. Stay here. We're not ready for another 15 minutes." Shuichi told Fujisaki quickly, wanting to get out of there and stop Hiro from what was on his mind.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" he heard Hiro shout and tried to open the door. He forced open the door and saw Hiro holding Yuki by his shirt collar and punching him. Yuki had his hands behind his back, like he wasn't going to make a move to stop him.

_I've got to do something. Shit, I don't know what to do... _Shuichi thought to himself.

_This is a test Shuichi. Unfortunately, you don't know that yet. _Yuki said and smirked as Hiro pulled his arm back for another hit.

"Hiro, stop! Stop hurting him!" Shuichi shouted and got between Yuki and Shuichi, and the punch that was meant for Yuki landed right in Shuichi's face.

Everyone in the room let out a gasp and Shuichi shouted with tears in his eyes, "It doesn't matter, just stop hurting him! He may have scared me, but he doesn't deserve this!" Shuichi pushed away from Hiro and pulled Yuki out of the mess.

"Shuichi?" Hiro asked in a dazed voice as he looked at the blood that was randomly pooled on his knuckles and the floor.

"Don't. Don't even talk to me. Not right now." Shuichi said as more tears threatened to fall out of his eyes and he got out bandages for Yuki's face.

Hiro's anger had dissolved, and Shuichi's comment only helped bring him back to earth.

"God, I'm so sorry. Are you O.K.? Here, let me help." he said, kneeling down and struggling to get some ice out of the fridge and put some in bags for Yuki and Shuichi.

"Go clean yourself up." Fujisaki commanded of Hiro who was trying to put a bandage on Yuki's nose, who was obviously infuriated by the situation. Hiro did as he was told, Fujisaki following him.

"Thanks for helping me." Yuki said sincerely. His thoughts were less sincere.

_I knew it! That means that at least part of him has more affection for me than Hiro. He's seen that his boyfriend can be a brute, too. He may feel bad, but I'll be the one to help when he needs it. This damn brat won't know what hit him! _

He smiled to himself, and Shuichi noticed.

"That must mean it doesn't hurt that much anymore. That's good. Are you feeling better Mr. Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh, yes. Much better thanks to your First Aid skills." Yuki told Shuichi, and gave him another smile.

_Maybe Yuki isn't such a bad guy. _Shuichi thought to himself. _Maybe he just wants... me. Wait! So he took the hits from Hiro for me? That can't be right. Or can it? Does he really feel anything towards me?_

"You in there, blue hair?" K-san asked, jerking Shuichi out of his thoughts, only to notice that he was inches away from Yuki's face.

"I'm sorry!" Shuichi shouted a little louder than necessary. "I just-"

"Zoned." Yuki said and patted his shoulder. "We all get like that sometimes." he pulled himself up and said, "Are you guys ready to make more music? I'm in the mood to hear some now."

Shuichi smiled and ran a hand down Yuki's cheek, getting the last drop of blood. It was only broken by the sound of the bathroom door shutting.

"Everyone, get your music together. Let's try something different." Hiro said, and sent a look towards Shuichi that said, "We'll talk later."

After playing for a few more hours, the band decided it was time to head home. They all got up, packed up, and left. Shuichi, Yuki, and Hiro were the last people to leave.

"Sorry I got so out of control earlier. But keep your hands off Shuichi, got it?" Hiro said, a tinge of anger still in his voice that Shuichi knew would never leave when it came to him.

"Yes, sir." Yuki stated. He shook Hiro's hand, and then shook Shuichi's, letting their hands touch a little longer than necessary, making Shuichi blush, and then ran off to Seguchi's office.

"Don't let him flirt with you." Hiro told Shuichi as they got onto the motorcycle.

"Was that what he was doing?" Shuichi said, pretending to be oblivious to any actions of Eiri Yuki.

Hiro shook his head and then pulled into the driveway.

"Let's go to sleep." Hiro commanded, but Shuichi made no move to do so.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay up and write." Shuichi said, and Hiro kissed him softly, then departed to their bedroom.

"Good night!" Shuichi called over his shoulder and pulled out a spiral that he used for his writing.

_I have to stop thinking about him. Maybe if I write, this new infatuation will stop... I can't hurt anyone like this. Yuki is off-limits._

He put the pen to paper and found it impossible to stop writing for 3 hours. He wrote the perfect song that he felt perfectly explained what he felt, what happened, and what could happen. In fact, he was so into it that he didn't even notice Hiro walk in and watch him for an hour. Shuichi smiled, laughed, and cried while writing it, not even noticing his lover beside him, thinking and hurting. Wondering and feeling more than he'd ever felt. And when Shuichi finally fell asleep, Hiro read the lyrics...

_So calm the sweeping winds of fate/ Crush my soul, make it be too late/ To grab on, to shut off this/ And if only I could simply wish/ Upon a falling star/ I'd be where you are.../ Hold on tight/ Don't let it slip away/ Through the night/ While the sun sets on another day/ Push me aside/ But make it be alright/ To want to stay.../ So through the time I can see/ How you feel about me/ I want to grab on, shut off this/ Even though it's such bliss/ To stand out/ And make you hear my shout.../ Hold on tight/ Don't let it slip away/ Through the night/ While the sun sets on another day/ Push me aside/ But make it be alright/ To feel this way.../_

Hiro put a blanket on the sleeping bundle while tears streamed down his face. Normally not the kind of guy to break down, he hid his tears by hopping into the shower and rubbing away any insecurity he had. Any thoughts concerning Shuichi or Yuki.

"Hiro?" Shuichi asked the next morning, and shook the boy sprawled out on the bedroom floor. Hiro moaned under the towel and tried to hide from the light from the bathroom.

"Get up or we're going to be late." Shuichi said, and licked Hiro's ear, hoping to get a response.

"Get the hell off me!" Hiro said, and kicked the now blue-haired boy off of him. "I'm up. Happy?" Hiro said and looked at Shuichi who couldn't hide the fact that his whole face was a deep maroon. "What?" Hiro asked, and looked down.

Hiro had gotten out of the shower and immediately fallen asleep. His covers had been the towel that had fallen to the floor when Hiro had gotten up. Hiro hurriedly grabbed the towel and looked for clothes in the closet.

"Oh, by the way. Nice song." Hiro said, with some spark and hurt in his voice. He said it loud enough for Shuichi to hear. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted Shuichi to feel guilty. Feel bad for crushing his heart. Know some part of what Hiro was feeling.

"What song?" Shuichi asked innocently, and Hiro spun around; angry as hell.

'What do you mean, what song! The one that you stayed up late writing! The one that practically proclaims your love for a masochist American!" Hiro finished and watched Shuichi's face turn deadly white.

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and he stepped towards Hiro. "I'm sorry. I'm... I'm just so sorry." he said, and fled the room. Hiro grabbed some clothes from the closet, pulled them on and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. That way, no one could see his puffy eyes. No one could tell that he had been crying. He walked out the door and left the house. Not wanting to see Shuichi, or anyone for that matter. He climbed on his motorcycle, and still responsible, headed for the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: "Oh, by the way. Nice song." Hiro said, with some spark and hurt in his voice. He said it loud enough for Shuichi to hear. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted Shuichi to feel guilty. Feel bad for crushing his heart. Know some part of what Hiro was feeling.

"What song?" Shuichi asked innocently, and Hiro spun around; angry as hell.

'What do you mean, what song! The one that you stayed up late writing! The one that practically proclaims your love for a masochist American!" Hiro finished and watched Shuichi's face turn deadly white.

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and he stepped towards Hiro. "I'm sorry. I'm... I'm just so sorry." he said, and fled the room. Hiro grabbed some clothes from the closet, pulled them on and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. That way, no one could see his puffy eyes. No one could tell that he had been crying. He walked out the door and left the house. Not wanting to see Shuichi, or anyone for that matter. He climbed on his motorcycle, and still responsible, headed for the studio.

Chapter Five: Harsh Demands and Frozen Emotions

Shuichi walked to the studio, without the least desire to even go there. He knew he would be late and he knew that today wasn't going to be pleasant. He could barely contain himself as he drifted towards work. His thoughts were a harsh bundle that kept contradicting themselves and launching themselves at him.

_You hurt Hiro! What are you? How could you do something so cruel? When all he wanted was your love. And this damn Yuki comes along and you forget Hiro? You are cruel and heartless. _

_But Yuki is just so... beautiful._

_You'd dump the one guy who is in love with you for that piece of junk? Hiro is right. You are falling for some masochist American. What the hell is wrong with you?_

_But the way I feel when I'm around him is amazing. And I never felt the way that I did before when we kissed. _

_Yes you did. You just can't remember because you're blinded by that stupid--_

"Shuichi!" a voice called from behind him, jerking him out of his thoughts. He whipped around and saw Yuki running towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Shuichi yelled and began to jog towards the studio. Tears began to fall down his face and an arm jerked him backwards, stopping him.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked, looking into his eyes. They glistened with the sunlight and Shuichi briefly wondered if he was being given a glimpse into heaven. He sucked in his breathe and started to answer when Yuki pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Yuki?" Shuichi managed to puff out despite his loss of breath.

"Why... Why can't I stop thinking about you?" Yuki spurted out with a slight blush in his cheeks, "you're just a little brat that can't sing, can't write, and has insane blue hair. Why? What is it about you?"

Shuichi stood stock-still, stunned because of Yuki's confession. He smiled at the blush in his cheeks and the confused expression on his face.

"Silly! Don't you know what emotion is!" Shuichi said, trying to make Yuki be less serious.

"But I shouldn't feel this for you," Yuki stammered, then started to push Shuichi away, before pulling him closer than before and kissing his lips.

They both stood there, clutched onto each other as if the world was falling apart and they were standing on the last piece, ready to fall off. The rest of the world was fading and all they had left was each other.

_You're so beautiful... How am I supposed to not fall for you. With the way you make me feel. I can't control it. It's something unstoppable._

Shuichi and Yuki stood there a few more minutes, eclipsed of time and space, before recovering and pulling apart.

"I shouldn't have done that," Yuki said, before looking away.

"If it's what you wanted, of course you should have," Shuichi challenged.

Yuki was filled with thoughts of Kitazawa and Shuichi. He was started not to be able to tell the two apart in his head.

"I'm just confused, I couldn't possibly feel something for you," Yuki said before turning the other way and rushing off.

Shuichi stood there in silence for a moment while tears began to flood his face.

_He is confused. Because he doesn't want to feel this but he can't help it._

Shuichi consoled himself as he began, yet again, to trudge towards the studio. He wiped his eyes and went into the room where the entire crew was waiting on him.

"What took you so long numbskull?" K-san chiding before shooting Shuichi in the head.

"I had to walk," Shuichi said, giving Hiro a brief look, but immediately felt bad for it.

"Shuichi wrote a new song last night. Maybe we should try it," Hiro said bitterly.

"It's not finished and I'm not quite sure on the lyrics," Shuichi countered.

"Well, you seemed pretty damn sure when you wrote it!" Hiro said, his voice raising.

"Well, I was at a confusing point but I still haven't fully realized what I want the ending of the song to be!"Shuichi proclaimed.

"Well I know for damn sure that I won't be a part of it!" Hiro said, pushing Shuichi out of the way, and walking out of the room.


End file.
